The Legend of Dark Link
by anthonyjsnyder
Summary: Link returns from Termina expecting to enjoy the comforts of home but instead he finds that his alter ego, Dark Link, is alive and has escaped the water temple. With ill-intent in mind, Dark Link plans on seeking revenge against the hero of time. Can Link save his friends, and his home from an enemy that rivals himself? Dark Link- "Whoever stands in my way will suffer his fate"
1. Awakening

It was dark, and cold. The feeling of emptiness and sorrow filled the air around him. He could feel something touching his cheek, something wet. He thought for a moment to open his eyes, but he dared not to, for what could be beyond the veil of darkness was unknown. Thoughts swirled through his head of a man dressed in green with a sword of magnificent power. In his right arm was a large steel shield with a kingly symbol. There was also a bright light that flew just above this man, one which seemed to radiate warmth and friendship. These feelings disgusted him, although he did not know why. Who was this man? He appears in so many of these fleeting visions, so detailed yet so unrecognizable. The thoughts overtook the mans consciousness and for a moment was unaware of his surroundings. His fingers twitched and he could tell he was laying in water. Why was he laying in water he thought? What happened to him, the curiosity drove him to finally open his eyes.

Slowly his eyes opened, painfully, as if they had not been open in days. It was bright, and blurry in here, he could not make anything out. The blurred vision slowly started to go away and he could see high ceilings of sapphire carvings, and etched markings. He tilted his head a bit and noticed a small tree in the center of the room. It was dead, almost petrified, yet it meant something to him. He continued to look around and could see two pillars, one on each side of him, with magnificent golden doors. Besides what was apparently in the room there was nothing else, almost as if the room was like a bright void.

Slowly he raised himself up. The water level was not very high, maybe two to three inches off the ground. It seemed to be on that same level throughout the entire room, or whatever he could see of the room. He stood and looked around again, almost as if trying to find something he missed. This place looked so familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. With his quick surveys of the room, he stopped on the old tree in the center. This tree almost reached out to him, teased his curiosity. Slowly he walked over to the tree, the water splashed about as he moved his leather boots through it.

The tree stood almost twice as tall as him and looked very old. Its roots seemed to grow into the stone beneath the water, as if this room once gave this tree life. The man studied the tree further and noticed a small cut mark on the trunk. He knelt and examined the mark, running his fingers over it slowly. A surge of memory's flooded his mind. Memory's of the man in green, and of a man surrounded by darkness. They both looked exactly the same except the one surrounded by darkness had red evil eyes and a cold aura about him.

Both men wore a tunic, one green, and one black. They also both wielded the same magnificent sword, with a three part triangle and what looked like wings at the hilt of the blade. In there other hand was the same steel shield, raised in defense. The one in green had a glowing fairy flying just above the mans head, it was very bright and uncomfortably warm. They faced off each other in silence, the tension in the air was thick. The visions seemed to anger him, the more they showed the man in green. This confused him because he could not recognize this mystery man.

Reality set back in and he found himself still touching the scar on the tree. He looked down, something caught his eye under the water. It was dark and metallic, and seemed to shimmer underneath the surface. It appeared to be a sword, maybe the same sword that had given the tree this scar, he thought. He reached out for it and grabbed the hilt. Slowly he pulled the sword out of the water, he recognized it. As if pulled out of the visions itself, this was the sword he saw the two men wielding. He stood and examined the swords length. It was as dark as midnight, and cold to the touch. It had a three part triangle and what looked like wings at the hilt, just like the swords he saw in the visions.

He looked to the door, and the visions came back to him once again, but they were different, more detailed this time. He saw them man in green and the dark man once again. They battled each other in this very room. It was a fierce battle, and the men seemed to be equally matched. There shields rang out as they struck with each glancing blow. A wide swing from the dark man tore into the old tree and caused the wound that was there now, spraying splinters all around. Finally the man in green stood still, and held his sword out with his shield in front. The dark man smiled.

"you should know there is nothing you can do to beat me. I know everything about you"

the man in green held his sword out still, unswayed by the dark mans words.

Light collected around the sword, and slowly it vibrated. It started with a blue glow, then turned to a violent yellow. The vibrations increased at this point. The sword looked as if it would shake out of his hand, But the mans grasp was strong and he held onto it.

The dark mans eyes narrowed with confusion, and his smug grin disappeared from his ebony face. "what are you doing?" he asked in frustration.

The man in green stared into him with eyes of valor and a look of determination. "come meet your fate, I will wipe you from this existence!"

and with those words spoken, both men lunged at one another, yelling out and with the intent of a killing blow. The man of darkness swung down with such a force, but the man in green raised his shield up and deflected his blow and at that very moment released the energy that was contained within his weapon. He spun around impossibly fast, cutting into the dark mans flesh countless times, tearing his belly open and staining the water around them with blood.

The vision jumped to the man in green standing over the dark man. Blood surrounded him as he lay, floating in the water below. The man in the green tunic sheathed his sword and left the dark one for dead, as he walked towards the exit. The vision blurred and finally disappeared entirely, leaving him standing with more questions than answers.

He looked down once again and noticed ripples in the water. Slowly they started to calm, then finally stopping all together. He looked into the water intently, and saw the dark man looking up at him. Expecting more visions to assault him, he soon realized this was not another vision but his reflection. A name appeared in his head, and finally it all became clear. With this one name he knew, he remembered everything. The tree, the sword, the water, the scar, and even that mysterious anger that swelled inside him. He was the man from the visions, he was the dark man that was killed, yet he lives and he remembers. His anger increased and the thoughts of revenge set in.

One name was there in the forefronts of his consciousness, dare he say it. He clutched his sword in his hands, could feel the power swelling within, almost malicious in nature. One name he thought again as he lowed the sword and stared into the golden door. His eyes narrowed and a scowl appeared on his dark face. One name.

"link"..


	2. Sage of the water temple

A gleam of light flashed through the window and onto Links face. Slowly it made its way up to his closed eyes. He stirred a bit and rolled over.

"Wake up!" yelled Navi, floating from the other side of the room to the bed. She was excited and had been waiting for this day to come for what seemed like years. This was the day she would finally be able to leave Termina with her companion and travel home to Hyrule. The times spent in this land were cruel and she wanted them to be a distant memory that faded away into the far reaches of her mind.

The fairy bobbed up and down near Links head in an attempt to wake him up. Finally Link rolled back over and slowly opened his eyes. He brushed his face with his hand and sat up slowly. He seemed to stair off for a second, gathering his surroundings, as if he didn't recognize where he was. They were in a rather small room, with a bed, two windows, and a desk with a lamp on it. At the foot of the bed was a chest where Link kept his belongings. The walls were decorated with maps of Termina, the land they reside in now. Navi looked to Link as he held his stair. "Another bad dream?" she asked. For the past few months Link has been plagued with dreams about a realm known as the Nether. He had traveled there to rescue the great fairy of mount Magdora. This had been the only way to free Navi from her services as a replacement great fairy. The nether was a horrid place of shadow beasts and evil beyond anything he had ever faced.

"Yes.. but its nothing now." said Link, gathering his composure. He looked to his glowing friend with a warm smile. This comforted navi greatly, as her concern could not be seen on her lit face. "Lets start to gather our things my friend, we have a long road ahead of us."

Navi bobbed up and down once again in excitement "ok, ill go untie Epona and get her ready!" With that the fairy flew off.

Link stood slowly, and looked around. There was not much here he thought, just to gather what was in the oak chest at the foot of the bed. There were a lot of memories in this room. So many lonely nights before Navi was rescued. He was glad to have her back in his company, for this was the reason he ventured to Termina to begin with. He looked to his arms, they were sleek with muscle, not that of a boys arms. It had been 2 years yet he's aged 6. Such was the curse that had befallen the hero of time ever since he drank from a pond in the Forest of Ages. He was lucky to have the great fairy of the mountain remove the curse. This was her gift to him for rescuing her from that dark realm. Unfortunately she could not block the nightmares of the Nether.

Navi flew back from outside expecting to see link gathering his belongings, only to see him standing lost in thought. "Lets go link!" She yelled excitedly buzzing around his head.

He smiled again and decided it was time to crawl out of the past and forge ahead towards home and a familiar old life. He looked to the oak chest, and with a deep breath kicked it open and began to gather his things.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him as he walked into the large room. It was mostly flooded, with a few pillars that peaked out of a large pool in the center. Along the edges of the room ran a thin ledge only five feet out from the wall. This was at the level where the pool was that took up most of the center. On the walls were marking of waves and sapphire gems strewn about in a random assortment. The room seemed to have more of a blueish glow than the rest. In the center of the room, on one of the pillars was a large glowing tower of light that extended towards the ceiling. This was what Dark Link was looking for, this was his escape.

A smile found its way onto his dark face, and he silently thanked Link for the memory's of this temple. He could see the battle play out in front of him. The water shaper Morpha battling the hero of time himself, and finally the tower of light he used to escape this horrid temple.

Dark Link had a connection with the hero. He could see his memories, and could feel what he felt. This must have been a connection that was born in that room at the moment of his creation. Dark Link didn't know whether or not to call it a blessing or a curse, although so far it seemed to serve him wonderfully.

He examined the pillars sticking out of the pool and plotted the course to his escape. He walked to the edge of the pool and jumped onto the first pillar, then the next, and finally the third. He could feel the excitement welling inside him, his freedom was inevitable!

Finally he reached the last jump, he prepared himself, when suddenly the light thinned and disappeared all together. He froze, and confusion set in. Dark Link straitened up and peered around the room for the light, maybe it had simply moved, he thought, but it was nowhere to be seen. His only escape had just vanished within an arms reach and he was now trapped.

"How are you still alive you vile creature?" Came a voice on a pillar behind him. It was a female voice, young and pure.

He slowly turned to see who it was. It was a Zora woman, beautiful with big blue eyes and a thin sleek figure. She had what looked like fins on her wrists and spots littered her body randomly. He searched Links memories for any information on who this may be. He could see a very blurry picture of Link and this woman in the temple, and how she helped him escape after he defeated Morpha. All the information set in, and he smiled once again. "You must be the sage of this temple, Princess Ruto." he said behind thin lips.

Ruto looked taken back by the man, she didn't realize he knew her. She thought this creature had died before her meeting with Link in the sages chambers. She gathered her composure once again. "Why are you hear? You should be dead, or locked away in that room."

"No my dear, I am very much alive and i'm going to get out of here, with your help." said the dark man. He knew she had the power to control this odd door of light. He had to be careful in his approach not to kill her and trap himself in the temple.

Ruto laughed "why would I ever help you?" Her duty as the sage of this temple meant she must keep the evil that lie within contained.

Dark Link looked to her intently "you do not need to die here princess. Simply allow me to leave this place, and I will spare your life. I will not ask you twice." The threat behind those words were very real, and his voice very cold.

Ruto stood her ground firmly. "You are a fool if you think you can harm me in my own water temple Umbra."

"What did you call me?" Asked Dark Link, confused.

"You were created here in order to protect the inner most sanctum of this temple. You were molded from the darkest of shadows, you have no true form, your name is Umbra. It just so happened that Link, the hero of time passed through your room in order to reach this chamber, and at that very moment you became a copy of his energy."

Dark Link was quiet for a bit, taking in this new information, he wasn't sure if it was true. Finally he looked to Ruto "If I am a copy of Link then why not let me leave? Why keep the hero of time trapped away in a water temple" He laughed at that notion, half merely playing at her emotions.

"You may resemble my husband but you are not him. I will seal you away back in that room, and this time destroy the connection between dimensions." The Zora princess floated a few inches off the ground and her hands started to glow a magnificent blue.

Umbra drew his black sword. The darkness within seemed to absorb the light surrounding it. "I suppose it cannot be helped. You will be forced to open that door before the end." The thought of being trapped in that room for eternity bothered dark link and he would have his escape.

* * *

The pair looked back at there home away from home one last time. It was a small cottage in the middle of the woods, nothing to extravagant yet it served its purpose none the less. Navi rested herself onto links shoulders, he could feel her warmth washing over him. He finally had his best friend back.

He made one last check within his pack to see if he was missing anything, felt his sword and shield, and pulled out his blue ocarina. Next to him was epona, his faithful horse, who had served him well over the years. Although still a very young horse, he would not trust any other steed. He was ready to leave he thought.

He turned to and looked down the long road that led into the forest he used to enter this land two years ago. Link put his ocarina to his lips and played a familiar tune as he walked. Navi recognized Zeldas Lullaby and knew where there first stop would be when they reached Hyrule.


	3. A man with purpose

The air around Umbra became cold as if snow would begin to fall at any moment. He noticed the water that surrounded the pillar Ruto hovered over began to freeze slowly. This fight could become dangerous if drawn out he thought, he would have to find a way to safely subdue and force her to bridge the connection between the temple and the outside world.

The princess began to float back to the ledge, distancing herself from the man. The water lightly froze under her feet as the cold aura that surrounded her intensified. Dark Link glanced around the room to take in his surroundings. He knew standing on a pillar was not the best placement for him. He began to leap across the pillars to reach the ledge that circled the room.

Princess Ruto lifted her hands up towards Umbra, dark blue crystals formed around her finger tips. A very long and pointed icicle formed from her hand and shot out towards the dark man. Umbra turned just in time as he landed on a pillar outside the ledge. He brought his sword up fast in reply and shattered the icicle in mid air.

Dark Link took one last leap to the ledge, just briefly taking his eyes off his enemy. Ruto's hands once again glowed the magnificent blue, ice crystals forming at her fingertips. Two more shards flew at him like arrows shot from an expert archer.

This was very bad he thought as he left the pillar. He was in mid air and had very little reaction time with this vantage point. Thinking quickly he shifted his weight and spun in the air, trying to avoid the ice. The first shard flew past his side, shattering on the wall behind him. Completing his spin before landing on the ledge however put him in the path of Ruto's second shard, and this one he could not dodge. The ice bit into his shoulder and pain shot all throughout his torso. He felt as if he had been stabbed by a sword dipped in chilled waters.

He had no time to dwell on the numbing pain that assaulted him, he needed to close the distance between him and the sage fast. With his sword in hand he darted along the ledge, racing towards the princess. The athletic ability of dark Link was to be admired, even with the icicle jutting from his shoulder he seemed to move at an almost impossible speed.

Ruto landed on the ledge and quickly went to work in conjuring up another spell. Her hands danced elegantly in a circle as the temperature dropped even further. Umbra noticed this difference and could sense something was coming. Ruto's eyes started to glow a bright white color.

The dark man noticed the stone floor he was running on began to flash freeze. Originating from the princess herself, a thick sheet of ice formed covering the floor and shot out in his direction. He started to slow his pace to prepare for the shifting surface but the ice was to fast for him and he found himself sliding to a fall. He knew at that point as he slid uncontrollably that he was very vulnerable.

Ruto once again formed the crystals around her hand and shot out two more ice shards. The distance between the dark one and the princess was not very far, and these icicles would be almost impossible to dodge if he didn't think quick. Umbra took his sword in both hands and raised it high as he slid. Ignoring the pain that throbbed in his shoulder, he thrust it in the ice slowing his momentum exponentially and allowing him brief control enough to contort his body in a way that would dodge the deadly missiles.

Seeing dark Link dodge the shards, Ruto took a few steps back from the ice and prepared for him to engage her. Umbra had continued to slide until he reached the origin point of where the ice had formed. At once he shifted his body and went into a roll, keeping his momentum. Ruto had to create some sort of defense for her enemy had finally closed the gap between them.

Coming out of his roll, dark Link sprung into the air with his sword held high. The princess flicked her wrist at lightning speed and a gelatinous wall of water shot forth from the pool that centered the room. Umbra brought down his sword just as the water came in between himself and Ruto. The blade bit deep into the water, farther than the sage had anticipated. With the momentum of the blow, slowly it would cut through her defenses and she would be struck down.

Just before the dark one's blade would make it through Ruto jumped back and distanced herself from him. The water fell helplessly to the floor and drained into the pool. The princess found herself breathing heavily, worn from the spells she had been casting. Dark Link noticed this as well and a small grin found its way onto his face.

"Give up princess, you cant win." He knew that if he killed her he would not be able to escape this place. She was weakening and it was only a matter of time until she ran out of tricks. He had to hold out just a bit longer.

Ruto stood firm, although she was in fact using a lot of her essence, she was far from done. "You still hold true to the belief that you will be leaving this room alive? I am the sage of the water temple and you are nothing more than a mere shadow of a great and powerful savior. If you think you can best me than you are a fool."

The taunting words annoyed the man but he had to keep his presence. The grin that he once held faded from his dark features. "I have only so much patience for you witch, I will find a way out." Maybe torture was his only option at this point he thought. Her stubbornness had no bounds it seemed.

The dark man started to approach her once again. Ruto thought to herself that if she could stall for time she would be able to gather enough power to summon help. This man was proving to be more dangerous than she anticipated, it was time for her trump card.

"Why do you want to escape this place Umbra?" Ruto started. "You were created to protect the sages chamber, this is where you belong." Ruto began to gather the energy that she had expelled as the words left her mouth. Although she was stalling, the sage really did want to know what was going through this ones mind.

Dark Link stopped. He seemed taken back by the shift in tone Ruto was using. Something was up he thought, he had to be weary of her cunning. "What do you mean?" Asked dark Link, his facial expression shifting to confusion. "Why wouldn't I want to escape, I am but a prisoner in this temple"

"You have a duty just like I do now. Sometimes we must go against what we want to serve the purpose we were created for." Said the zora princess.

"My duty now is to myself, and to seek revenge on the one known as Link. Whoever stands in my way will suffer his fate." Dark Link thought about those words for a moment. He began to question them as he spoke. Why was he trying to exact revenge? It was true indeed that he had been slain in the water temple by this man, but beyond that he did not know him. Deep inside Umbra was a craving, a desire for the blood of Link to be spilled in front of him that he could not control and did not fully understand.

Ruto could see the confusion in the man, could sense the questions that dwell within.

"What am I?" Asked Umbra, looking into the sage. This was one question that had stuck out the most and he knew that she was the only one who truly held the answer.

"That is more complicated to answer than you think." Said Ruto.

"You had said before that I was created to protect the sages chamber. This gives me a purpose, but what was I?" Dark Link looked to her intently for the answer.

"You are nothing more than a shade crafted from a substance that originated in an existence known as the nether. Neither evil, nor good, you were meant to be a neutral force that would mimic any threat that jeopardized this temple." Said Ruto as she continued to gather her strength. "There was a terrible man known as Ganondorf who took control of Hyrule in search of all three pieces of the Triforce, a powerful gift from the three goddesses. He corrupted each temple, and in doing so your malicious nature was born. This is what I assume that is.."

"And when your hero of time ventured into this temple to purify it, I mimicked him, thinking he was a threat thus being born into the form you see today." Umbra finished.

"Precisely." She knew that it was almost time to unveil her spell, although based on the direction of this conversation it could be possible to convince him to willingly go back into his chambers she thought.

"This man you speak of, he was killed by Link?"

"Indeed. The hero of time saved Hyrule by slaying the beast Ganondorf and sending him to his prison in the shadow realm. Nothing the gerudo prince threw at Link wavered his valor."

Umbra stood there for a moment to consider her words. It seemed as if his nature was a tool used by the man Ganondorf to kill Link. Apparently this was where his hatred for the man originated, and simply grew from the moment he was formed by Links essence. He hated being used almost as much as being trapped he thought.

"What was this Triforce you mentioned?" Dark Link remembered Ruto saying something about the artifact. He held an insatiable apatite for power, and this seemed to gnaw at his curiosity.

The zora did not know how to answer this question. She thought maybe it was unwise to tell the man of this item just in case he did escape. She felt that he could become more dangerous than Ganondorf himself if he ever followed in his footsteps and took up the same quest the gerudo started years ago. "It was a gift from the gods that gave Link the power he needed to conquer evil." She explained. Ruto thought this would suffice without giving away to many details.

Dark Link's eyes narrowed. "So a gift from the gods resides within the hero of time." His eyes never left Rutos gaze. "Tell me, princess, how does one obtain a gift from the gods?" Umbra chuckled a bit. "I think that mite be something worth my time when I get out of here. You gave me more purpose."

Ruto knew where this was headed. She had played a dangerous game by indulging this man. It was only a matter of time now until he would attack her again. It would seem as if he had gotten the information he was looking for. "You will not have the opportunity to find out Umbra, I swear it!" She said as she prepared the spell that had been waiting all this time to be revealed. Ruto felt the essence of the sages power coursing through her, and knew it was time to summon the zora warriors.

"We shall see." Dark Link's features went serious again. "Perhaps your savior will tell me a bit more than you will before I gut him."


	4. Door to freedom

Ruto jumped back and threw down two sapphire dolls that resembled zora warriors. Umbra took a step back not knowing what she was trying to do. He held his sword up, ready for whatever she had planned.

The princess started to mumble a few words. At first the statues glowed a light blue, then they started to vibrate violently. Dark Link considered this for a moment, wondering what was about to happen. He decided that it was to dangerous to allow her to finish whatever it was she was doing and lunged at her.

At that very moment the figurines shot out a thick cloud of blue smoke in all directions, obscuring dark Links vision. He halted his attack and jumped back out of the fog. Umbra peered into the veil, trying to make out what was behind the curtain of smoke.

Sweat beaded up onto Ruto's forehead. This spell had taken all of her energy to cast. She knew it was a desperate situation and she needed to end it as soon as possible.

The fog began to clear and Umbra could make out two obscured figures within the fog. Suddenly a sword shot out as he examined the humanoids. He was taken by complete surprise, but his reflexes took over and he flung his sword up in defense, harmlessly slapping the enemy's aside. At this time the second figure lunged out from within the cloud, thrusting its sword straight into Umbras torso. The dark man brought his weapon down and caught the intruders sword on the side, smacking it away.

Dark Link jumped back, just outside the frozen ground, and crouched low preparing for the next attack. He could really use a shield right now he thought. The two figures moved in closer. They were much taller than Umbra, and resembled zora warriors. There facial features, and clothing however held no detail. Even there swords seemed to jut out from there arms without any real definition of a hand. It seemed as if they were crude statues given life.

One of the zoras came forward in a wide swing, aiming for the dark mans neck. Umbra brought his blade up blocking the blow. The vibrations from the sword emanated through his arm and pain from his shoulder shot throughout his body. He winced at the pain and noticed the other statue advancing for an attack. He thought that fighting them together in such a confined space would be unwise. He jumped to a pillar close to the ledge just before the sword struck him.

Ruto stood back and wondered if the two zora statues would be enough to stop the dark man. Her essence had all but run out and soon she would have to retreat back to the sages chambers for rest. Ruto knew, however, that this must be dealt with before she left. The zora princess stood back and tried her best to rest while her minions took it from here. Just in case this didn't work out she would need to have enough strength gathered to retreat back into safety. Umbra would not be able to leave this place if she did not open the door.

Dark Link stood on the pillar just off the ledge ready for another attack from the zoras. He knew that if he separated them he would be able to cut them down effortlessly and focus on Ruto. Fresh blood started to trickle down from the wound on his shoulder. The amount of movement he was doing had aggravated the wound.

"Are you going to come get me?" Umbra taunted. "Or maybe you cant jump?"

The zora in the back stood up straight and looked very stiff for a moment. Dark Link watched in amazement at the sword the zora had been carrying melted to the ground like ice when it comes in contact with heat. The statue in front crouched low and leaped to the ledge where Umbra was standing. As he landed the zora brought his blade down hard. Dark Link side stepped the attack and replied with his own, swinging his black sword in an upwards slash.

He caught the statue in the ribs and could feel his weapon biting into its side. Expecting this to be a killing blow, Umbra was shocked to find his enemy setting up for another strike seemingly unswayed by the gash. The dark man ripped his blade out and brought it around to meet the zora's in between them. A loud cling rang out as they pressed one another, face to face. This statue was unbelievably strong dark Link thought, and looking down to the wound he had caused told him it was very resilient. Taking a moment to read the situation, dark Link noticed out of the corner of his eye that the other statue had been notching a bow. This was bad Umbra thought. When could the zora have gotten a bow? Even more so, how?

Without much time to form a plan the statue brought the loaded bow up and aimed it at dark Link. Instincts once again took over the man. Using great force, Umbra pushed off from the ground and leaned in forcing the statues sword towards the ground. At once the arrow was let loose, following a direct path to the dark man's face. In an instant Umbra threw his head back, just barely dodging the arrow, and aloud his momentum to take him into the pool below.

Falling into the water felt like a thousand daggers stabbing into his entire body all at once. It was so cold he could feel his joints start to lock up, and his head ached tremendously from the shock. He swam furiously to the other end of the pool before he surfaced. As his head shot out from underneath the water another arrow struck the wall just to the right of him where he had come up. He knew he couldn't waste any time lingering in these chilled waters.

It was very difficult to pull himself out. He felt his joints and his muscles lock up from the cold, and even more troubling his wet cloths had weighed him down. With will power alone, he forced his body to obey him and summon the strength to drag himself out of this water. With one leg over the ledge he felt a very sharp pain shooting up his back. He thought for a moment that the cold water had caused this, but as he pulled himself over the ledge and started to rise, he found that he had been struck by an arrow.

Ruto watched as Umbra stood up and gritted his teeth in pain. She could see the arrow sticking out of his back, maybe he would be slain after all she thought. A smile found its way onto her face, and a sigh of relief soon followed.

It was short lived however, as she knew dark Link was far from finished. He looked up to the two zora warriors and could see another arrow starting to form out of the hand of the statue. At this time the other zora was creating its own bow. Slowly it formed from its own body until it resembled a perfectly crafted sapphire bow.

While he had the time he quickly surveyed the area for something that could provide cover in any way. There was nothing however in the room except himself, and his three enemies. He ducked fast as an arrow flew just above his head. If it wasn't for his reflexes, that would have been a killing blow for sure. He noticed another arrow starting to form out of the statues hand just after it had shot. Was there no limit to the amount of ammunition they could produce?

Something came to mind as he waited for the next arrow to be set free. The zora princess was a much easier target than these statues, and she was a lot closer as well. If he could reach her, he may be able to force her to cancel the spell. He proceeded to map out the quickest way to his target. Shaking off the chill from his wet clothing, he sprung into action and leaped onto the first pillar.

Ruto noticed this and figured he would try to find a way across to engage the warriors on the other side. This however did not seem to be the case as he drastically changed his direction and looked to her. She had to build up a defense quickly she thought. Another arrow flew past Umbra as he leaped onto the next pillar. He was in full stride now, not slowing for anything.

He had reached his last jump, pushing down off the ground he soared into the air to clear the gap. He turned towards the zora warriors to see an arrow heading his way. This would not stop him he thought, he would not let them get in his way anymore. He brought his blade up in a flash and shattered the sapphire arrow, sending crystals in all directions.

Summoning any strength she had left, Ruto raised her hands up and created a layer of ice that surrounded her, shielding her from dark Link. The zora princess could feel her legs almost give out, and she became very light headed. She knew the amount of essence she was using was approaching a dangerous point.

Umbra landed and closed the gap between himself and the princess in a few short strides. Two more arrows flew by, one slamming into the wall harmlessly and the other grazing his right arm. He studied the wall of ice that surrounded Ruto and noticed that it was extremely thin. Apparently the sorcerers has finally ran out of juice he thought. He looked over and noticed the two zora warriors had thrown down there bows and were in the process of growing swords. They were attempting to reach there master dark Link knew, but it would not be soon enough.

Ruto watched as Umbra raised his sword, never taking his eyes from her own. He brought it down with such a force that it completely shattered the barrier she had created. Ice crystals flew in all directions as if in slow motion and yet there gaze never left one another.

Quickly he reached out and grabbed her by the throat. She brought her arms up in defiance, but it was not enough to fend off his iron grip. He pulled her in close, spun her around and placed his black sword to her neck. "Call them off." He said.

Ruto struggled for a moment trying wiggle out from his grasp. Dark Link grabbed the back of her head and slammed her face into the wall. "I said call them off!" He screamed.

A numbing pain shot through her face and down throughout her body. The room got dark for a moment, then everything became blurry, and the dark mans voice was muffled. Ruto raised a hand and the zora warriors melted into the water just like there weapons had before. Blood started to gush from her nose and fall to the ground in front of her.

"Good. See its not so hard to do what I ask, although from what you just figured out, it hurts a lot more when you fight back." Dark Link chuckled a bit.

The zora princess was desperate now, she needed to escape to her chambers. Ruto knew she no longer had the power to kill Umbra, but she did have a way to freeze him and lock him back in his dimension. She had to be careful that he did not catch onto her trick she thought. Hopefully she had enough power over her minions for one last use.

"I'm only going to say this once zora." Dark Links voice became very cold. He was dangerous indeed. "Open the door leading out of this temple or I will begin to remove things from you that you will miss." The obscurity of that threat was what seemed to frighten Ruto the most, but she needed to hold onto her composure.

"I need time to summon the energy to do so." She said. Ruto knew that she was able to do this at will, but the lie would buy her the time she needed to spring her trap. Her fingertips twitched a bit and slowly water from the pool began to creep its way onto the ledge behind them.

"Don't toy with me girl! There was a time when I was reasonable and patient, now is not that time." Umbra was no longer playing games. Dark Link pressed his blade to her throat much closer than before. A small trickle of blood began to drain out from a small cut that his sword placed there. "Maybe you could part with a few fingers while we wait?"

the water from the pool crept closer to the dark man, unnoticed. Ruto knew he would not hold off for long, she didn't have much time.

"I almost have the energy to open the door!" She said frantically as Umbra went to grab her hand.

"Open it now or you will loose a finger." He grabbed her wrist and held it tight. She felt as if he was going to break it.

The zora princess continued to move her other fingers about and the water was now right behind dark Link.

"Alright!" Ruto screamed. "Ill open the door!"

Umbra smiled. "See that wasn't so difficult."

With his sword still to her throat he let her arms go free in hopes that she would use them to open the door. Ruto raised both hands high, and shot dark Link a smile. He knew something was up, he had made a mistake.

Just before he could grab her again he felt his entire body freeze up. He looked down and saw a large mass of water that had come from the pool in the center of the room envelop his foot and make its way up his legs. The water was freezing into ice as it got higher and higher. Dark Link knew that he had little time before it would reach his head, and he would be completely frozen solid.

"What is this?! What are you doing you witch?!" The dark man screamed in protest.

Ruto calmly turned to Umbra. "You should have known this would happen. Evil can never be permitted to flourish."

Dark Link looked around frantically, trying to find some way to escape but there was none. Slowly he felt the ice travel up to his waist, numbing his legs below. At this point if he wasn't actively looking down he could forget he even had legs.

"There is no escape. Your entire body will freeze and I will send you back to your realm where your dreams of escape will be extinguished." Said Ruto.

"How did you summon the power to do this? I thought you had no essence left?" Dark Link asked completely confused.

"when I dispelled the zora warriors into the pool I was able to manipulate there essence and bring them out to freeze you." Ruto smiled. "It seems as if you played a roll in your own demise by forcing me to call them off."

"Curse you Ruto!" Yelled Umbra.

The ice had now reached his arms, and was slowly encasing them. Soon it would cover his head, and she would then begin the process of banishing him back to his dimension. This fight was over Ruto thought.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" The princess taunted. She could clearly see the anger that welled within him. Ruto wanted him to feel helpless.

"I'm going to kill you!" Screamed dark Link. The anger within him started to spill out, and he could only see red at this point. Why hadn't he just killed her, he thought. Why did he have to play nice and attempt to get her to open the door of light. He was sure there would have been another way out without her, but now he was to be sent back into that room. Would he be trapped in there forever? Would he even remember the events that played out in this battle? Perhaps his mind would reset again and he would have to recall everything all over again.

The ice started to form around his neck and creep up to his face as the thoughts swirled about in his mind. Umbra's entire body had now been encased in this trap, and it was only a matter of seconds until the top of his head had been consumed with it. He felt his anger turn to panic and desperation.

"I'm going to send you away now" Ruto said. The ice began to cover his ears, and slowly encase his head at this point. The zora princess then went to work on the chant needed to send him away.

Flashes of emptiness ran through dark Links mind. He would be trapped in an existence that was as barren as anything could be for the rest of his days. Does he even die from time? Will he be forced to live alone until the gods come to pass judgment on him? This was not to be his fate he thought, he needed to get out of here and he needed to get out now.

The back of dark Link's right hand started to glow and a small symbol was forming in the center. Slowly it was getting brighter and became easier to make out. Ruto stopped the chant for a moment to see what was going on. At that moment a flash of brilliant energy shot out from the ground and raised itself to the ceiling.

"Impossible." Ruto whispered. The door of light had formed just to the side of them but she didn't open it. The princess turned to Umbra and looked to his hand that was now glowing a brilliant dark purple. She could see, very clearly, a three part triangle symbol.

Sensing the danger in all this she continued the chant to dismiss Umbra back into his lair. She did not know why the Triforce had awakened within this vile creature but she knew her time was running out. Even more curious was why the door of light had reacted to the energy within the Triforce to begin with.

The dark man began to vibrate and she could see cracks forming in the ice. She was so close to finishing her spell, it was only a matter of seconds. If Ruto was successful she knew a huge disaster would be avoided, it was all up to her in order to prevent this from being unleashed.

Suddenly time seemed to slow to a crawl. Everything went quiet and sound became nothing more than a myth. Shards of ice had appeared in between her and Umbra as if the petals of blue flowers were being thrown about. Ruto's body went numb, and soon she felt as though she would freeze over just as her enemy did.

The zora princess looked down just as reality set back in. She could see dark Link's sword sticking out of her belly. Blood coated the edged of the blade and began to run down her legs until a small pool formed on the ground below. Ruto looked up and met eyes with her killer.

"I told you my dear." Dark Link began. "Anyone who gets in my way, will suffer his fate."

The beautiful zora felt her knees give out and she started to slump down. Umbra put his hand to her chest and caught her as she fell. Slowly he knelt down with her, as if to care for her before she died. He pulled his sword out slowly and put it to the side. The dark man placed Ruto onto her back and stood up. The zora princess could feel the life within her fading, could see the light diminishing.

Umbra picked his sword up and washed it off in the pool before sheathing it. He looked down at the back of his hand. The markings that were there once before were gone, but what was it he thought. Maybe someone on the outside could provide answers as to what that strange triangle meant.

Dark Link walked towards the door of light. He looked down to the zora woman and she looked up to him. No emotion found its way onto the mans face.

"Rest sage." Said Umbra.

He turned back to the door and proceeded to realize his escape.

Ruto looked back to the ceiling as the lights began to dim. This was her end she thought. A tear trickled from her eye and ran down her cheek.

"i have failed you my love... I am sorry." Her thoughts went to her husband before the end.

* * *

The fire was bright and very warm on this cold night. Link had fed it an abundant amount of wood to keep it burning long enough for him to fall asleep. Eerie silhouettes of tree branches could be seen throughout the forest they took refuge in. Navi watched as the flames danced, ever so elegantly. She could get lost in the light show she thought. A shift in the dirt grabbed her attention as Epona, Links beautiful horse, lay restless on the uneven ground. Her leg had been searching for sometime to find a comfortable spot. Link himself was curled up in a ball on top of a crude bedroll, and underneath a collection of linens that served as a blanket. The camp they had formed just off the road seemed cozy and warm enough, that was all they needed.

This was the third night out on there journey to Hyrule; to home. Navi found her gaze shifting towards her companion and best friend. She was worried about him, and wondered if he would be the same when they reached the end of there road. It seemed every night there were new nightmares to assault him. You would think that they would start to fade away, but it would seem as if they had become worse. If he did not find a way to deal with his memories soon, she feared he would be consumed by its madness.

Suddenly Link rolled over and sat up violently, eyes wide open as if he was overcome with fear. Cold sweat could be seen beading up on his forehead and rolling down the side of his face. his breaths seemed to come in shallow, quick successions as he looked around frantically. For a moment he did not know where he was.

Navi raced over to his aid. "Hey! Are you OK? What happened?" She asked.

A few moments passed before Link looked to her. He seemed to calm down once he recognized his surroundings and figured out that he was in fact dreaming again.

"What happened in this one?" Navi asked. She could infer by the way he was acting that he had another nightmare about the Nether.

His eyes dropped to the ground and he sat up further into a more comfortable position. His fingers had found the dirt and he was tracing meaningless circles. "There were chains... wreathed in black flame, and they had been wrapped around my entire body, burning my skin."

Navi landed on Links knee, listening intently.

"I was surrounded by the shadows of men, evil men. They were laughing at me, taunting me, but no matter what I did to break free it all seemed to be in vein." Link looked to his sleeping horse. "They had mentioned my companions, and everyone I cared about and loved. I could hear them talking of there deaths, and how I would not be able to stop it, and no matter what I did, in the end I would be to blame."

Navi placed her hand on his knee. The warmth of the fairy was a welcoming feeling on this dark, cold night. She was about to say something, but Link continued to talk.

"There was something else... something different about this one." The hero looked down to Navi. She could see the perplexed expression on his face. "I don't know what it was to be completely honest, but I saw a man. He was different than the other shadows, he held features and was quiet." Link stopped tracing circles in the ground and brought his hand to his pants to wipe off the dirt. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and thought for a moment. "The weird part about it was he looked like me, down to the most fine details."

The fairy took flight for a moment, hovering just off the ground at level with Links head. "hey, it was just a nightmare, nothing more. You know you could never be responsible for the death of anyone you love. Don't listen to them Link, there just trying to pull you down into despair." Navi tried to assure her companion. There was no way he was capable of such an act and she wanted to make sure he knew it as well.

"I know." Said Link, sitting up.

Navi waited for him to continue speaking. He didn't look as if he was convinced, the expression on his face was far from what she wanted to see. "Than what?!" The fairy tried once again to make him see reason. "I don't understand why your so bothered by this, clearly you understand it was a nightmare and you know that you would never harm your friends."

"I know." Said Link again, this time slightly louder than the last time. Link turned away and shifted uncomfortably, as if he wasn't saying something.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" Navi pressed.

"I know it was a nightmare, but that man I saw... the one who mirrored me... he looked exactly like the shadow form I fought in the water temple years ago." Link turned to Navi, his eyes meeting hers. "Even now I can sense a growing threat, and I'm not sleeping."

Navi seemed worried about her companion now more than ever. It was true, the nightmares are getting worse she thought, and it seemed as if they had found a way to convince him of false threats.

Link looked to the sky and sighed heavily. "I have a feeling that wont be the last I see of this shadow man."


End file.
